Hate (Daryl Dixon One Shot)
by PlagueRatKat
Summary: A girl who has lost everything finds one thing she never expected


_A/N I wrote this in about two hours so I don't expect it to be fabulous. I do hope that it is somehow magical and beautiful, but I most of all hope you enjoy it, Friend! Happy Reading!_

Shane was gone, the farm had been overrun, and they had to take refuge in the ruins of an old stone building. They were all very tired, the attack from the herd had worn them out. Rick was giving some speech about how they were no longer a democracy when a rustle in the grass interrupted him. Everyone turned and saw a pair of eyes, about deer height, in the darkness. Daryl jumped up, crossbow ready, and tried to hunt it, but it had run into the forest. He chased after it and Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel ran after him. They had only gone maybe fifty yards before they saw the beast run behind a girl who had a recurve bow in her hands, ready to fire. She had a similar build to Andrea, but she was shorter. Rick shined the flashlight in his hand near her. A large rucksack lay on the ground behind her, an imprint in the centre of it from where her head was laying. The sack was almost taller than her.

"Looks like the circus is in town," Daryl muttered, his crossbow ready to fire. The girl glared at him.

"You're one to talk," she responded, her voice without accent.

"What did you say?!" Daryl took a step forward, trying to use his bow to intimidate her.

"You heard me." The girl took a step forward as well, her bowstring pulled back. She had stepped further into the beam of light, revealing more of her face. There was a yellowing bruise on the left side of her face and yellowing hand prints around her throat. She was dressed as if she belonged in a Robin Hood movie.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked.

"What's it to you?"

"We don't mean any harm," Maggie said, stepping forward with her hands up at about her waist.

"If that is true, tell him to low his weapon." Rick and Daryl made eye contact. When Daryl dropped his bow, the girl followed suit, putting her arrow back in her quiver.

"Who hurt you?" Maggie asked.

"Former leader of my group."

"Former?"

"He's dead."

"Did you…?" Maggie questioned cautiously.

"No. I wish I had, but no. The dead were so much more merciful than I would have been."

"Where's your group now?" Rick asked. She glared at him, but it wasn't at the same intensity as she had toward Daryl.

"Dead. All of them."

"Did the walkers get them?" She tilted her head slightly to the right.

"You call them walkers?"

"Yes ma'am. What did your people call them?"

"We didn't have a name for them."

"What's your name?" Maggie asked.

"Seonag (Show-negg)."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't answer that."

"You're not from around here, that's for sure," Daryl muttered.

"What gave it away?" Seonag snapped.

"Would you like to join our group? It's not safe alone," Maggie suggested.

"It's not really safe, anyway, is it?" Seonag turned around and pulled her bag off the ground. "I guess it's better than being alone."

"Let me help you with that," Rick offered. With one swift move, she pulled the bag onto her back. If she didn't seem small before, she did now. The rucksack is cylindrical and slightly wider than she is.

"I've got it." She began to walk with the group when they saw two yellow eyes appear above her shoulder. Startled, Rick shined the flashlight next to her.

"Oh. It was just a dog."

"Yes. She helps guard me at night." Just then, those eyes from before appeared. A light brown dog was walking by her side.

"It's not very safe to have pets with you," Glenn spoke for the first time.

"You might view her as that, but I have had her since she was old enough to be weaned from her mother. She is family, not property."

"How are you going to take care of her?" Hershel asked.

"About a month before the outbreak, I had scheduled my boards, but the world had gone to hell before I could be a certified veterinarian. I have the knowledge and the capability to care for animals, just not my license." They brought her to camp and introduced her to the rest of the group.

"You never told us what happened to you," Rick asked again. In the light of the fire, the bruises were more obvious. Her left eye was faintly swollen from the initial trauma.

"The leader of my group was power hungry. He killed my best friend because she could no longer be of use to him. He tried to use me in the same way he had used her, but I've been in that situation before and I knew how to get out of it. He didn't like that I fought back and so he hit me and tried to strangle me."

"What do you mean by "use"?"

"He raped my best friend repeatedly. Eventually, she got pregnant. He saw her as damaged goods and he threw her away. I should have killed him myself, but he scared me. He was nearly a foot taller than me and about 100 more pounds. There is no way that I could have stood up to him, but the walkers got him and they tore him to shreds. I think that is the only good thing about this apocalypse. Trash like that ends up where it belongs." An awkward silence overtook the group. Seonag removed herself from the campfire and laid down in the grass, using her bag as a pillow and her cloak as a blanket. She fell asleep with her dog curl up next to her.

She was very quiet most of the time she was with the group. She would snap at Daryl a lot, refusing to get along any better than they had the first night and he did the exact same thing. When they found the prison and were trying to clear it of walkers they had a competition. Whoever could kill more walkers was the better bowman.

"You act so high and mighty, but you can't kill worth a damn."

"You shut your mouth!" Daryl responded.

"Make me," she said as she stepped closer. Daryl was at least six inches taller than she was, but Seonag did not back down. Rick had to step in to stop anything from happening.

It had only been a few weeks since they had found the prison. Walkers were cleared out of the area that they were staying and so the only ones that needed to be worried about were the ones on the other side of the gate. Everyone took turns keeping watch overnight, to make sure that none of the walkers got into the prison. Tonight, Daryl was on duty.

The sun had just set. The colours of the horizon gone and replaced by a dark blue. The moon was just a little sliver, almost completing its journey to being completely absent from the sky. Seonag walked toward the guard station, anger present on her face.

"Hey, asshat," she called as she approached Daryl. He prepared himself for another one of her outbursts about something stupid. She did this a lot, finding something new to complain about nearly every few days. It had become nothing new to him, or to anyone else, but normally she called him out when others were around because the one time she hadn't, they nearly got into a fist fight. Had Glenn not heard the shouting, the both of them would have ended up with a few broke bones.

"What is it now?" Daryl snapped. Seonag got right into his face.

"_I hate you." _He prepared himself to be slapped, but was taken by surprise when her hands cupped his face. She pressed her lips against his for a moment. He tensed up in shock, unsure of what to do. She released his face, her hands hovering just below his chin, her lips pulled away from his. "But I would hate it even more if you weren't here."

"Shut up," he grumbled before grabbed her face in his rough hands and slamming his lips on hers. She smirked against his lips before clutching his collar and pulling him closer to her. They stayed like that, pressed against each other, until Carol had interrupted with dinner. They both looked at her for a moment, their hands releasing each other as a blush appeared on their faces. Carol had no words. She left the bowl of food on the ledge and walked away. Seonag laced her fingers with Daryl's before looking back at him.

"Okay. Maybe I don't hate you." He snorted before kissing her again.

**_The End_**


End file.
